broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Cheyenneigh Mountain Complex
"The Cheyenneigh Mountain Complex didn't have the Gotterdammerung. But it was somewhere in Equestria. And you'll find it even more worse, because the Gotterdammerung is the primary space superdreadnought." :—Fleet Adm-Cmdr Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon to . The Cheyenneigh Mountain Complex was a name located somewhere in Equestria. It was one of the most popular hiding places because it was somewhere in Equestria due to it being the safest place. It was, apparently, one of the new locations created by the user Scarlet Marines to be a military base and, ironically, the newest addition to Scarlet's new story. History Construction The Cheyenneigh Mountain Complex was built 37 years ago by Daladay Sparkler-Honeymoon and the Amareican Army, alongside them, many if not most (only in the alternative timeline), were: *Armed Forces of the Principality of Equestria **Royal Equestrian Army ***Royal Equestrian Corps of Engineers *Armed Forces of the Union of Hooviet Socialist Republic (led by **Hooviet Army *Armed Forces of the United States of Amareica **Amareican Army ***Amareican Army Corps of Engineers **Amareican Marine Corps **Amareican Air Force **Amareican Navy *Armed Forces of the United Kingdom of Great Britmane **Royal Britmane Army ***Royal Corps of Engineers *Armed Forces of the Republic of Prance **Prench Army ***Prench Foreign Legion *Armed Forces of the Socialist Republic of Vietneigh **Armed Forces of the Democratic Republic of North Vietneigh ***North Vietnamane Army **Republic of Vietneigh ***Army of the Republic of Vietneigh *Armed Forces of the Republic of the Fillypines **Fillyppine Army **Fillyppine Air Force **Fillyppine Navy *Armed Forces of the United Republic of Germaneigh **Armed Forces of Neighzi Germaneigh ***Neighzi Germane Army ***Neighzi Germane Air Force ***Neighzi Germane Navy **Federal Defense Force of the Federal Republic of Germaneigh ***Germane Army ***Germane Air Force ***Germane Navy **National Ponies' Army of the Germane Democratic Republic ***NPA Ground Forces ***NPA Air Forces ***NPA Ocean Forces *Armed Forces of the Marerussian Federation **Marerussian Army **Marerussian Air Force **Marerussian Navy *Armed Forces of the State of Neighpon **Neighpon Self-Defense Force ***Neighpon Ground Self-Defense Force ***Neighpon Air Self-Defense Force ***Neighpon Maritime Self-Defense Force **Military of the Empire of Neighpon ***Imperial Neighponese Ground Force ***Imperial Neighponese Air Force ***Imperial Neighponese Navy *Armed Forces of the Republic of Chineigh **Republic of Chineigh Army **Republic of Chineigh Air Force **Republic of Chineigh Navy *Ponies' Armed Forces of the Ponies' Republic of Chineigh **Ponies Liberation Army Ground Forces **Ponies Liberation Army Air Forces **Ponies Liberation Army Navy *Armed Forces of the Cattle's/Ponies' Democratic Republic of Cowrea **Cowrean Ponies' Ground Forces **Cowrean Ponies' Air Forces **Cowrean Ponies' Navy *Armed Forces of the Republic of Cowrea **Republic of Cowrea Army **Republic of Cowrea Air Force **Republic of Cowrea Navy *Armed Forces of the REDACTED Republic of Pegasyria **Pegasyrian Army **Pegasyrian Air Force **Pegasyrian Navy *Remnants of the Armies of the Crystal Empire *Military of the Alliance (at the same time the night equestrians had arrived) **Lordmareron ***Lordmareron Army ***The Silver Hoof ***Champions of Peace ***Champions of Light ***Champions of Truth **Mare Tiras ***Mare Tiras Navy **Neighlaran ***Marerin Tor ***Mages' Guild ***Sorcerer's League **Mane'Thalas ***Silvermane Archer Corps *Night elf-like equestrians (when the force had trouble with giant ants) **Sentinels Each leaders/officers commanded these force. However, Daladay approves the use of callsigns which is better than names. Cheyenneigh Mountain Clearing During the three days of the construction, the Joint Cheyenneigh Mountain units had troubles with clearing the giant ants inside the mountain. Despite their use of force they kept swarming in numbers. With troubles of not finishing the giant ants, the force were about to give up when the giant ants were killed by night equestrians. According to Daladay, the night equestrians cloaks at night and where known for their animate trees. The leader of the mysterious "Sentinels" tells them that their only weakness is fire, something which Daladay doesn't thought. The night equestrians told them about Daladay's previous encounter with the giant ants, another something which Daladay doesn't want to talk about. The invasion might prove Daladay to be more military and he orders the ENTIRE military forces to clear the mountain of any giant ants. Much of the forces are capable of defeating the giant ants with guns, magics, arrows, blades, and fires. And some of the units were: *Task Force Mir: consisted of the newly-made 108th Airborne Division, 101st Airborne Division, 82nd Airborne Division, 1st Armored Division, 10th Mountain Division, 1st Cavalry Division, 2nd Marine Division, III Marine Expeditionary Force, Amareican Army Rangers, 31st Marine Expeditionary Unit, and 2nd Armored Division. They have the front. *Strike Force Dream: consisted of 167 Sentinels, 97 Mare Tiras soldiers, 86 Neighlaran sorcerers and mages, 189 Silvermane archers, and 219 Silver Hoof knights. They are screening Task Force Mir's left flank. *Defense Units Compact: Consisted of the 1st Imperial Neighponese Army Division and 18 Sentinels. They were guarding outside the caves. *Reserve Unit Bush: consisted of reserve forces of their respective groups. *Special Task Force Granite: consisted of the 1st Hooviet Army, II Marine Expeditionary Force, 134 Sentinels, and 217 Mare Tiras soldiers. They are screening Task Force Mir's right flank. *Combat Strike Group Alloy: consisted of several soldiers and civilian specialists in charge of destroying several giant ant nests. After clearing the nests and what's left of the defenders, the construction continues until seven years later, the base is completed. 30 years later, Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon, who was born 19 years ago, was missing. Improvements The Cheyenneigh Mountain Aerospace Command's Information Processing Improvement Program for 3 "major segments" at Cheyenneigh mountain: the Communication Segment (CSS), CMAC (CMCS, replacing the 425L system), and Space Communication Center (SCC, replacing the SDC 496L system). Modern Technology (depending on the user beneath) Due to critical issues about human-like technology - depending on the user's role-play - the Cheyenneigh Mountain Aerospace Command has ordered the creation of human-like military sci-fi-like technologies. The devices were sent and installed, but they were made from rare earth elements. Disappearance of Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon At 07:12 AM, the units were beginning to know why Borealis haven't answered yet. Ushanka Mosin Starkovsky, a fleet vice admiral-commander, enters the room only to find no sign of Borealis. Ushanka calls in 27 members of the Black Guards to find Borealis in every rooms of his quarters, but still Borealis wasn't found. The crews were about to panic but Ushanka said that he Borealis made him assume command whenever the latter was missing. He orders the entire Complex personnels to find him. Upon recruiting griffons, ponies, sphinx ponies, bat ponies, unicorns, pegasus ponies, earth ponies, and crystal ponies the entire Stars of Mir military's forces, who were inside the Complex, and alongside its crown jewel and ultimate/penultimate might unleashes their might and begins the search for Borealis. The search lasts for a week when they failed to find Borealis. A combined civilian-military funeral was made for him after the operation, dubbed Operation: Stars of Borealis, failed. Those who were conscripted were allowed to return to their civilian lives with the Stars of Mir becoming a former shell of its glory. However, at 06:12 PM, a still-not-retired Black Guard, who was patrolling the hallways, finds the corpse of Fleet Admiral-Commander Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon being carried away by an unseen/unknown force. The Black Guard, apparently Starry Night, blocks the door and calls the 4th MEF. She and the 4th MEF were aiming at the locked door until seeing a night equestrian bypassing their blockade. However, what they see is that this night equestrian was bringing medical supplies and, upon un-blockading the door and opens it, finds Borealis being treated by seventeen night equestrians, all of them looking at the ponies. What the marines and the Black guard finds is that Borealis' abdomen was crushed by something, possibly the night equestrians until the surviving giant ant crushed his abdomen, shocking the soldiers. Just then, Colonel Liberty Maregan - a member of the 4th MEF - was told by Captain Star Shermane that Borealis was taken by a giant ant, the latter crushed the third former's abdomen. Private Dimanetri Zoobarev was told to call Daladay and all of his former, parted-way acquaintances that Borealis is alive, but the giant ant crushed the second former's grandson's abdomen. At 20:12 AM, the Stars of Mir, a once former shell of its glory, returns to the Complex upon the news. Though Borealis was crushed, Daladay orders that Borealis is to be stabilized and kept alive until further notice. They stabilized him with multiple supplies until the night equestrian leader managed to put him back in good health by delivering a special kind of water that can heal his wounds. Four days later, Borealis was brought back to health thanks to the night equestrians. He tells them that if "they weren't able to save him he would probably be dead". The rescue of Borealis have improved the SoM as Borealis allows those to join the SoM as long as they like, but he says, "Unless Manedrei Maytrenko will throw that water balloon nor any one of us will do stupid except for April's Fools Day", a clear warning which means he'll revive the old conscription. Military Units The Cheyenneigh Mountain Complex has multiple, foreign units from across the globe. This is exclusive for role-play only. Armed Forces of the United States of Amareica *9th Mountain Complex Division *7th Brigade Combat Team *4th Marine Expeditionary Force *12th Expeditionary Air Wing *9th Aerial Combat Squadron *SEAL Team Twelve *SEAL Team Eleven *1st Space Wing *2nd Space Operations Squadron *3rd Space Army Division *4th Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment *5th Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment *110th Aerospace Division Armed Forces of the United Kingdom of Great Britmane *1st Royal Armored Division *9th Royal Marines Division *2nd Royal Army Special Forces *10th Royal Air Force Squadron *1st Royal Space Marines *9th Royal Space Marines *12th Royal Space Marines *20th Royal Space Army *3rd Royal Space Armored Division Armed Forces of the Marerussian Federation *71st Marerussian Army *11th Guards Army *17th Guards Army *4th Cavalry Army *10th Cavalry Army *11th Reserve Army *19th Reserve Army *11th Armored Division *11th Shock Army *9th Airborne Corps *20th Air Army *55th Air Army Armed Forces of the Ponies' Democratic Republic of North Cowrea *2nd Cowrean Ponies' Army *10th Cowrean Ponies Navy *1st Cowrean Ponies Air Force Squadron *9th Cowrean Ponies Army *3rd Cowrean Ponies Space Corps *11th Cowrean Ponies Space Army *19th Cowrean Ponies Space Marines Armed Forces of the Republic of South Cowrea *12th Republic of Cowrea Army *9th Republic of Cowrea Army *1st Republic of Cowrea Air Force Squadron *2nd Republic of Cowrea Air Force Squadron *3rd Republic of Cowrea Marine Division *5th Republic of Cowrea Space Marines *6th Republic of Cowrea Space Army Category:Locations